


'Please, let me go home.'

by Galaxies_and_Almonds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Homeworld - Freeform, Servant Pearls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_and_Almonds/pseuds/Galaxies_and_Almonds
Summary: When Pearl gets lost on an undercover mission to Homeworld, Jasper finds her and holds her hostage on the threat that he'll hand her over to the Diamonds. At first, Pearl is anything but compliant. But after some time, she starts getting the idea that this is where Pearls are meant to be.TW: Emotional manipulation/abuse in further chapters





	1. Prologue: In the Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written, so any constructive criticism would be really nice! I hope you enjoy it!

  
'She will _not_ like this. Just remember how salty she was the last time we had to go undercover.' Amethyst stated bluntly, brushing her bangs out of her face to get a better look at  _Completely Foolproof Awesome Plan 3000_ that had been devised as a group to a) quickly sneak Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire into homeworld, b) sell an artifact without looking suspicious, c) collect said Homeworld currency from selling the artifact, d) buy the necessary supplies needed to fix the old, broken warp pads on Earth (most importantly, the warp in the temple), and finally, e) **get. the. hell. out. of. there.**

  
'Well, yeah, but do you have another plan? An important gem like a Sapphire waltzing through Homeworld without a Pearl walking behind her would look far too suspicious for us to even think about entering the spire.' Ruby said, leaning back on the sofa that had been dragged over to the kitchen. She ran her fingers through Sapphire's long, thin hair. The group of gems were piled around the counter in the house part of the temple, various sheets of paper messily strewn about the island counter.

  
'We have lots of other plans, Ruby, its just that none of them are as likely to, um, _turn out without certain disaster_.' Sapphire inhaled and exhaled deeply, snuggling into Ruby's side, letting her head rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. 'We have very few if any other options. '

  
Peridot worried her bottom lip between her teeth and slid some papers around the counter, internally fussing about some minor details that had been looked over. She looked up. 'I'm sorry to have to say this, but we really can't think about Pearl's feelings right now. We need to either get these parts or figure out a new way to travel from one end of this planet to another in a matter of seconds.' She paused; crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. ' _Ruby and Sapphire_ aren't making a huge deal out of this, so neither should she.' Peridot stated, annoyed.

  
There was a mutual nod and mumble of agreement between the gems, save for Steven. 'But she has to put herself in a lot more danger than Garn- I mean, Ruby and Sapphire. They can both use their voices on Homeworld.' He lowered his volume and strung the next two words out. 'Pearl can't.' There were sullen nods of realization in the group.  
Lapis peered over Steven's shoulder to look at _Completely Foolproof Awesome Plan 3000_ ( _obviously_ named by Steven) and noticed one crucial detail that everyone had looked over.

  
'Who's going to tell Pearl?'


	2. In the Shuttle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular publishing dates? Who is she?
> 
> This chapter is literally me realizing that I can write whatever I want, and me also realizing that I really want to write Pearl taking a temper tantrum. -\\(IvI)/-
> 
> *What do you call something where you park a spaceship? You park a car in a car park, and thusly a spaceship in a spaceship-park*

Pearl was mad.

  
Not angry, not upset, not livid, not grumpy, not furious, not sore, not enraged, not beside herself, not fuming, not irate, not raging.

  
_Just mad._

  
Why was she mad? Well, she was mad because she was on an adventure (exciting), in outer space (exciting!), in a highly advanced space shuttle (EXCITING!), travelling at lightspeed to Homeworld for the first time in millennia ( **EXCITING!** ), but while all this was happening, she was off to the side in what can only be described as the most humiliating of booster seats. Sapphire had told her to 'be quiet' and that she 'needed to learn her part before she got to Homeworld because a Pearl speaking her mind would get them arrested in 5 minutes.' Pearl was especially mad because not 30 seconds after Sapphire had said this and had gotten Ruby to strap 'her Pearl' into the embarrassing booster seat, both she and Ruby started gawking at the stars and planets passing by with their noses touching the glass.

  
And she wasn't even allowed to say anything to them.

  
The straps from her booster seat pressed down on her stomach, thighs and shoulders, not necessarily painfully but in a rather uncomfortably tight way. She felt trapped in a sense, with straps coming over each of her shoulders that buckled in the middle, one circling around her waist, and a strap under her crotch fastening into that buckle as well. There were bands around her thighs and ankles too.

  
It didn't seem necessary for her to be wearing all of this, but Sapphire's words echoed in her head, 'On Homeworld, pearls are viewed as fragile and delicate. So you must act fragile and delicate.' But, seeing as Pearl did not care right now, she gripped the buckle in her hands and pulled to try to get it off. Then pushed. And tugged it the other way. Maybe you squeezed it? Oh, wait, you push this button. Oops, no, you don't. Pearl looked up to make sure that Ruby and Sapphire didn't just witness her attempt to unbuckle a seatbelt but somehow manage to tighten it even more. Now it was painful.

  
She shook the belt around in her hands as much as much as the straps would let her, rattled it around some more and pushed, pulled, and squeezed until her face was bright blue.

  
'Pearl.' Ruby said, barely containing the amusement in her voice. 'Are you having trouble with that?' She asked teasingly, taking her eyes away from the stars and focusing on the huffy, blue-faced Pearl instead. Pearl blushed an even brighter shade of blue, and rather violently shook the belt in her hands.

  
'N-no...' She mumbled, pursing her lips and attempting to kick her feet out in frustration, forgetting about the straps on her ankles.

  
'You're not going to get that off.' Sapphire informed her, with the amusement of watching Pearl struggle with a simple task better hidden in her voice. 'It's designed to be extremely difficult to get it off if you're a pearl.'

  
Pearl huffed. 'How can they do that?' she asked grumpily.

'You're probably forgetting that you were made by someone on Homeworld.' Ruby said, 'they designed the way your mind thinks.'

  
Pearl let go of the buckle and crossed her arms, looking towards the other side of the room to avoid eye contact. 'Get me out of this- thing.' She asked through half-gritted teeth.

  
'Sorry Pearl,' Sapphire answered, 'You need to get used to, for lack of a better word, being shoved to the side.' She offered a small smile to Pearl, who stuck her tongue out in rebellion. Sapphire frowned and raised her chin. 'Be respectful. We all need to get into the Homeworld mentality if we're going to sell this. On Earth, I was your close friend. On Homeworld, I am your owner.'

  
Pearl wrinkled her nose and tried to kick her feet again.

  
**********  
"We're here."

  
The ship slowed to a halt in front of an impressive looking spire, around 120 stories tall that seemed to disappear into the cloud layer above it like a screw. Large, cerulean blue arches stood over the entrance, with silver fountains decorating the front garden that easily rivalled the height of the fountains in Pearls room back at the Temple. Four amethyst soldiers stood guard at the gate, with another four guards standing at the door. Pearl swallowed the lump in her throat as two of the amethysts guarding the gate approached their ship. She fidgeted in her seat and earned herself a deathly glare from Sapphire, which put an immediate end to her squirming. The door opened and the amethyst walked in, bowing in respect to Sapphire.

  
'Please, allow us to escort you to your chambers.' One said.

  
'We can take your vehicle to the spaceship park.* The other added.

  
Sapphire nodded in approval. The Amethyst guards entered the ship, one lent an arm to Sapphire to help her down the stairs and over towards the entrance with Ruby trailing close behind. The other walked towards Pearl, undid the buckles on the straps on her legs and unclicked the buckle lying over her chest with one push of her finger [Pearl nearly swore]. She made to stand up and walk in herself, but the amethyst soldier easily scooped her up with one arm, holding her in the crook of his elbow like an infant.

  
Pearl turned bright blue at this action but remembered what Sapphire has told her, about pearls being treated as if they couldn't even walk for more than a minute. So she shut her mouth until the guard put her down once the group, along with both soldiers, had arrived in the main lobby of the spire. Although most spires were only places of art, history, and literature, this one had quite a few flats, suites, and penthouses, where the extremely rich could live right in the middle of all the rich gem culture.

  
The lobby of the spire, more specifically the Morrigan Spire, screamed money, right down to the gems who waltzed through its ballroom like sitting area. Gold leafing adorned each inch of crown moulding, Roman style pedestals replaced any necessary table in the room. Heavy, royal violet curtains had been draped over all the windows, then pulled open and tied back with golden fabric. The floors were freshly waxed and shining, Pearl thought that she might slip and fall if she ran too fast. Even the citrines standing at the front desk were all matching and smiling a little too much to be considered natural. The whole place gave off the vibe of 'look at me, I can afford to spend lots of money on pointless things!'

  
Pearl both hated and loved it.

  
She automatically stood beside Sapphire with her hands folded over her chest as she was trained to do back in the Temple and based on the fact that she was drawing no extra attention to herself other than the occasional, 'what a beautiful pearl', she felt she was doing pretty well.

  
She was tapped on the back twice by Sapphire and knew that this was the 'start walking' signal. They were led by an amethyst guard down a hallway to the left of the common room, and up an elevator to the 78th floor. They followed down a hallway that came full circle back to the elevator but stopped after the 2nd door.

  
'Floor 41, room 2. Your room, my clarity.' The amethyst said with a bow.

  
'Thank you.' Sapphire replied.


End file.
